Puppy King
by Heir Guardian
Summary: A small piece dedicated to the fact that tonight we can dress up and get free candy..that's it, really.


Puppy King  
  
Yami looked over at Yami Bakura and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And we are doing this, why?"  
  
Y. Bakura smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as he could.  
  
"Because, it's what humans do on this night." He grinned, "Besides, didn't your light want you to do this."  
  
Yami glared.  
  
"Low blow, even for you." Again the sweet look was the only response. Yami sighed. "Fine, lets get this over with, please."  
  
"With pleasure." He tossed a bag to Yami and pushed him into the bathroom. "Get changed and then we're leaving."  
  
  
  
Yugi looked around at his friends gathered for the party. Yami had declined to come out tonight and wasn't answering Yugi so he had left him alone.  
  
//It's too bad really, he might have liked this.//  
  
Even Seto had come over, with some persuasion from his little brother of course. They were all dressed up in costumes, which were well done.  
  
Joey had wanted to be his Red-Eyes, so they had spent a lot of work on the costume and had just managed to finish it on time. Tea had dressed simply as a fairy with wings and a large amount of glitter, which had started a fight. That would take awhile to clean up. Tristan was done up as knight and was currently trying to slay the 'dragon' which hid behind a blond Harpy, with thankfully more clothes than the actual ladies. Mokuba had simply wanted to be a puppy and he looked cute in his outfit and he dressed Seto up as a vampire since he wouldn't dress as a Duel Monster. Even Bakura was dressed up as the Celtic guardian and as he could not pull off fierce, the effect was kinda ruined but he still looked good in it. That left Yugi.  
  
He had asked Yami what he should wear and the result was something of a surprise. Yami had given him the outfit he once had worn as Pharaoh. It had to be adjusted a bit, but otherwise fit. He felt weird not wearing a shirt and he wondered how Yami could stand it. Then again, it was Yami they were talking about.  
  
He sighed again. He wondered what his other half was doing? He wasn't dueling, he wasn't at the party and he wasn't responding.  
  
//Yami? Where are you?//  
  
Yami would have liked to answer Yugi, but he didn't really want Yugi to know about this. He had actually gone Trick-or-Treating and had even dressed up. The worst part was that he was having fun. He was dressed as Silver Fang, fuzzy suit, big paws, black nose and all. It had taken them awhile to figure out how to get the hair down but the other Yami had just tied it all down with a scarf and had told him to leave the collar one.  
  
He had looked in the mirror and realized that no one would recognize him.  
  
Which was a very good thing.  
  
Y. Bakura was dressed up as The Reaper of the Cards, no surprise there really. He even had the sash of cards to go with it. No one would recognize him either and with this assured they had started their game.  
  
Who could get the most candy.  
  
So far, Yami was winning.  
  
/I'm not the King of a Games for nothing./  
  
They had been at it for about two hours, when both Yamis stopped in front of the Game shop. The lights were still on and people were using the store even today.  
  
"Well?" Silver Fang looked over at the Reaper.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Why don't we say hello to our respective lights?"  
  
The puppy Pharaoh did his best to look stern, but the fluffy ears and little black nose ruined the effect. The Reaper laughed and pulled him into the shop.  
  
"Come on Puppy King, let's go get some candy!"  
  
They entered the Shop and Yugi's grandpa came over to them.  
  
"Well, I see we have two young Duelists. Would you like some Candy?"  
  
They nodded, not speaking because the older man knew their voices. He led them to the counter and gave them each a bunch of candy. As they turned to leave he stopped them.  
  
"Since you are both into Dueling, how about a free card each? Hmmmm?"  
  
They both stopped at this and turned back smiling. Any card was always welcomed with the two. Grandpa handed them each a field card. 'Yami'. They looked at it, then at each other and then finally at Grandpa. They both blushed as they were faced with a camera.  
  
Grandpa laughed at the look on their faces.  
  
"Alright you two, it's getting late, so no more trick-or-treating. Down to the party you go."  
  
"Hey! We are not little kids."  
  
"Your right, but right now, you are both dressed up as kids, so you are going to be treated as such. Oh. And Yami, stop growling, you are just coming off as a puppy." Y. Bakura laughed.  
  
"See! I told you, you were the Puppy King!"  
  
The fierce puppy chased the reaper all the way down the stairs and tackled him, causing them to land in a heap in the middle of the party. Everyone stopped and looked over at them, not yet recognizing who they were.  
  
But that didn't last long.  
  
It didn't matter what they were dressed like, because two people in the room would always know who they were.  
  
"Yami?" Two voices asked at the same time and the two Yami's tried to hide only to get tackled by their respective lights. Yugi was glowing with happiness.  
  
"Yami! You make a great puppy Pharaoh!"  
  
Yami just hung his head as the others laughed. He would stick to Dueling. These knew mortal traditions were too embarrassing.  
  
Me: No real plot, just pointless fun done in class during free time. This was done in ten minutes and posted right after. So if anything is wrong sorry!!! Happy Halloween!! 


End file.
